Horizontal tubes (i.e., generally mesio-distally extending) are commonly used in many types of orthodontic treatment. In some cases, bands are installed on the patient's teeth and the horizontal tubes are fixedly attached to the bands such as by welding or brazing. In other instances, a horizontal tube is integrally formed into an orthodontic appliance having a base which is bonded to the patient's tooth.